1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refuse containers, and, more particularly, to a step and lift refuse liner removal system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash receptacles, also known as refuse containers, are used in almost every home in the United States. These receptacles take many forms, from small, indoor waste paper baskets to large, outdoor garbage cans. A large majority of these refuse containers utilize a replaceable liner that is placed inside of a metal or plastic housing. The user fills the refuse liner with garbage, and when the liner is full, the user removes the liner from the housing and disposes of it, placing a new liner in the housing. Examples of such refuse containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,809, issued in the name of Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,321, issued in the name of Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,417, issued in the name of Rhoades et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,486, issued in the name of Martino et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,368, issued in the name of Lucas.
While use of refuse liners is a sanitary and efficient way to dispose of garbage over time, removal of the refuse liner from the housing of the permanent container can be difficult and dangerous to one's health.
Traditionally, the refuse liner must be lifted up and over the rim of the container. The vertical forces required to accomplish this are significant, causing injury to many users. The weak and infirm, along with the young and elderly, find it difficult to generate such vertical forces upon the refuse liner.
The bending and tugging at the refuse liner is a tedious and bothersome task, due in part to the vacuum created between the refuse liner and the sides of the container. Devices in the previous art attempt to address this problem by providing vacuum release means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,732, issued in the name of Bowers et al., discloses air conduits directed within the container side walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,760, issued in the name of Nicoll et al., discloses a valve mounted in the central portion of the container.
Another problem associated with refuse containers that use refuse liners is the lifting of the container during removal of the liner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,812, issued in the name of Spiro, discloses footpads that retract along the sides of the container and can be extended to lay flat against the ground, thus providing a means of retaining the container against the floor using one's foot.
Another problem with refuse containers that use refuse liners is associated with the cleaning process. Cleaning of such devices is messy and difficult, necessitating that the user bend over and reach into the bottom of the device to clean the occasional spills and refuse that slip past the refuse liner.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes all of the problems cited above.